


A very good way to reveal your identity.

by ShionSland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bit of plot actually, Bottom Peter, Fluff, Footjob, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, KeenkerWeek2019, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, ParknerWeek2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spider-man Kink, Tony is so done with his kids, Top Harley, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionSland/pseuds/ShionSland
Summary: Harley lleva días sin poder revelarle a su novio Peter que tiene un kink con Spider-man sin mucho éxito.  Sin embargo,  él no sabe que Peter ya lo ha descubierto y tiene pensado revelarle su alter ego de una forma bastante curiosa.Primer prompt de la Parkner/Keenker Week 2019: Identity porn.





	A very good way to reveal your identity.

Harley tenía un extraño flechazo por Spider-man más allá del hecho de que fuese un héroe y salvara a gente, especialmente se sentía atraído al vigilante desde la perspectiva sexual. No había sido casualidad que seguira en Instagram una cuenta que publicaba imágenes con zoom en el trasero del hombre araña, pues aquellas fotos inspiraban a su líbido. 

No obstante, existía un gran ENORME problema con aquel extraño kink que había desarrollado: su novio, Peter. ¿Cómo le confiesas a tu pareja que tienes fantasías sexuales con el héroe con el que colaboran en el desarrollo de su equipo? 

Aún con lo extraño que pudiese parecer, Harley se sentía mal por tener sueños húmedos con alguien que no fuese Peter, aunque lo hubiese conocido después. Tampoco entendía por qué los tenía, su vida sexual era plena y Peter era la persona más sexy y comprensiva del mundo, al punto que apostaría que si le pidiese a su novio que se disfrazase de Spider-man, él lo cumpliría.

"No es tan mala idea", se planteó Harley. Peter se vería espectacular en aquel traje ajustado que resaltaba todos sus atributos.

"¡No es momento para pensar en esto, Harley", se reprendió mentalmente al observar que Peter estaba cómodamente sentado sobre él mientras miraban una película con el resto de Vengadores y su miembro comenzaba a despertarse. 

Harley pasó los próximos diez minutos pensando en escenas tristes o asquerosas para tratar de calmar sus hormonas adolescentes, pero que Peter no dejase de acomodarse con su precioso culo sobre su pelvis, no ayudaba. 

Cuando Harley estaba por echarse a llorar, Peter se giró con una mirada traviesa y le dio un beso corto en los labios. 

— ¿No te gustaría que nos vayamos a... — Peter le susurró y se dio media vuelta hasta quedar a horcajadas — dormir? — El tono sugerente y la mano de Peter acariciando su muslo le indicaban a Harley que harían todo menos dormir y él estaba dentro al cien por ciento.

— Claro, cariño. 

Simplemente murmuraron un "Buenas noches" rápido y escueto mientras salían del salón. La mano de Harley acariciaba rítmicamente la cintura de Peter y su índice trazaba pequeños círculos sobre uno de los puntos más sensibles de su novio. 

Peter no aguantó mucho aquella tortura y aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar su habitación. Una vez allí, echó a Harley en la cama y se sentó sobre él. Estuvieron cerca de diez minutos besándose mientras se mercían el uno contra el otro y jadeaban entre el lío de lenguas. 

— Espera, Harls. — Harley no pudo contener el gruñido que escapó de su garganta cuando Peter se levantó de sus piernas. — Tengo una sorpresa para tí. 

— ¿Ahora? — No le importó sonar desesperado, porque lo estaba y mucho. Peter era como una dulce droga que te hacía adicto con solo escuchar su sonrisa. 

— Sí, ahora. Te encantará, te lo aseguro. 

Peter corrió al baño sin poder evitar acariciar su miembro con la misma necesidad que Harley. No obstante, iba a revelarle su alter ego a su novio de una forma que estaba seguro que iba a adorar, sobretodo tras descubrir que seguía aquella cuenta que hacia "close-up" de su trasero en mallas. 

Una vez en el baño, echó el pestillo pues conocía la impaciencia de Harley y no quería arruinarlo. Al instante, saltó hasta pegar sus plantas en el techo del baño y abrió una de las baldosas para sacar el primer traje de Spider-man que Tony le había regalado y el tanga con el que solía llevarlo para que no se marcase. 

Decir que fue fácil ponérselo, sería una mentira. Estar sudado y claramente excitado no ayudaba a ajustar la tela a su cuerpo. No obstante, Peter se mordió el labio para contener un gemido cuando el traje se ajustó a su miembro pues producía un roce que él no imaginaba que sería tan placentero. 

— Vale, vale. La máscara. — En ese momento escuchó dos golpes en la puerta. — Ahora salgo, espera un poco. 

— Pete, no sé que he hecho para merecer esta tortura — Harley murmuró contra a la puerta, pero en ese momento escuchó el pestillo abrirse. 

Harley se quedó estático cuando vio a Spider-man salir por la puerta del baño y su mirada se paseó por el fondo del baño en busca de Peter. 

— Soy yo, Harls — dijo Peter y Harley dejó escapar un jadeo solo por la imagen. 

— ¿H-has cogido el traje para esto? No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Spider-man. — Peter rió, sabía que Harley no llegaría a la conclusión de que él era Spider-man, menos estando al borde de la excitación. 

Así pues, arrastró a Harley hasta sentarlo en la cama de nuevo y comenzó a caminar por la pared hasta ubicarse en el techo de cabeza sobre su novio. Entonces, pegó su red en esa zona, se dejó caer de cabeza mientras se retiraba la máscara hasta la nariz y besó los labios de Harley.

— Oh dios, estoy saliendo con Spider-man — Harley dejó escapar en cuanto separaron su labios y Peter se dejó caer frente a él de pie. Ahora fue cuando Harley se percató en la erección que sobresalía por la tela ajustada.  
— Sabía que te gustaría esta forma de revelarte mi identidad — Peter rió mientras se acomodaba de rodillas frente a Harley, aún con la máscara enrollada hasta su nariz. 

— ¿Cómo…? — Harley no pudo contener un jadeo al ver como Peter bajaba la cremallera de su vaquero con los dientes y dejaba pequeños mordiscos a su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer. 

— Por casualidad descubrí que mi querido novio seguía a una cuenta muy interesante de Instagram gracias a MJ. A partir de eso, sé que has intentado decírmelo durante la última semana y cambiaba de tema a propósito — Peter rió y Harley sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna por las vibraciones que viajaron por su miembro.

— Eres muy cruel, no sabes el dolor de cabeza que me ha traído esto — murmuró Harley mientras escondía su cara bajo sus manos —. Aunque puede que haya merecido la pena. 

Harley sujetó a Peter de las axilas hasta subirlo a la cama y ponerlo sobre él, su cara estaba a la altura de la pelvis de su novio y viceversa. Su mano comenzó a deslizarse desde la mancha de humedad en el traje hasta donde adivinaba estaba el agujero de Peter. 

Peter, por otro lado, alternaba entre mordisquear el tronco del miembro de Harley a través de la tela y lamer su punta que había sacado del bóxer. 

Ambos disfrutaban de un placer absoluto, al punto de buscar más fricción en el otro. Sobretodo Peter, quien sentía la estrechez del traje contra su pene erecto y sus sentidos hipersensibles enloquecían al disfrutar de aquel placer en su traje de vigilante. 

Pasaron los siguientes minutos entretenidos con la ropa aún puesta, la sensación era sofocante, pero de alguna forma les producía a ambos placer. No obstante, Harley parecía ansioso por quitarse la camiseta y los pantalones y comenzaba a compadecer a su novio en aquella tela ajustada. 

— Hey cariño — llamó Harley tras darle un apretón en una nalga y ver como el presemen y su saliva manchaban la tela alrededor del traje — ¿Qué tal si me dejas quitarte el traje? Por más sexy que esto sea, debe molestarte. 

— Oh Keener, más te vale disfrutar — advirtió Peter mientras se acomodaba para quedar uno frente al otro — . Pienso cobrarme esta sorpresa y ya sé cómo.

Peter tiró de Harley hasta sentarlo en el suelo y se mordió el labio ante la imagen. Su novio era la definición de atractivo y su personalidad remataba el look, pues lo hacía irresistiblemente caliente. 

— ¿Y puedo saber qué me va a costar obtener tanta atención de una belleza como tú, bebé? — Harley dijo antes de soltar un jadeo al ver a Peter bajar su pantalón y el resto del bóxer con su pie. 

— No sabes cuánto necesito contenerme para no arrastrarte a el primer despacho libre cuando te vistes de traje y tienes esa actitud de "soy el jefe aquí" en una reunión. 

— Oooh — murmuró Harley, sin poder asegurar si había sido una reacción a la sorpresa o el placer que estaba recibiendo en su miembro por la fibra del traje en el pie de Peter — . Así que quieres que te arrastre al primer despacho libre y te desvista lentamente. 

Harley sabía cuánto excitaba a Peter el que le hablase sucio, sobretodo en cuanto a sus pequeñas fantasias. Así que se acercó lo necesario para permitir a Peter acariciarlo con el pie mientras el mordía sus pantorrillas y muslos. 

— No le pondré seguro a la puerta ni me quitaré el traje, en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y verte tirado sobre el escritorio. — Harley sonrió con malicia al notar como Peter se estremecía — Todo hecho un lío, con mi polla tan dentro de ti que podrás sentir la tela del traje. No podrás gritar como te gusta porque desactivaremos las paredes a prueba de sonido. 

Peter pareció no soportarlo más y la máscara acabó tirada en algún rincón de la habitación. Entonces se echó sobre Harley en busca de atención, ambos intercambiaron miradas llenas de amor y se besaron hasta perder el aliento.

— Te amo, Pete — susurró Harley mientras bajaba el borde del traje de Peter hasta su cintura y comenzaba a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula.

Peter adoraba que Harley lo mimara de aquella forma aún cuando estuviesen claramente excitados. Su novio era una combinación de sarcasmo y ironía, pero siempre reservaba su ternura para recordarle cuán amado era y lo importante que era para él. Peter lo agradecía enormemente, sobretodo cuando sus inseguridades le hacían pensar lo contrario. 

— Yo también te amo, Harls.

Peter alcanzó las mejillas para poder alzar la cabeza de Harley en su dirección y poder besarlo. A continuación, fue él quien comenzó a repartir besos desde el mentón hasta el hombro de Harley. 

A partir de ese momento, el momento fue más dulce y menos excéntrico. Harley sabía detectar cuando Peter necesitaba un cambio de ritmo y, en el momento en que se había echado a sus brazos, había comprendido que la ansiedad de su pareja al revelarle su alter ego había aflorado. 

— Bebé. 

Peter lo miró gracias a la tenue luz instalada en la habitación para tranquilizar sus sentidos pues solían volverse bastante locos en aquellos momentos. 

— Gracias por contármelo, sé que es difícil revelar este tipo de cosas. Sé que no es por que no confiarás en mí, es por el peligro que conlleva saberlo, ¿no? Así que deja de darle vueltas — Harley dijo mientras acababa de desnudar a Peter e hizo lo mismo con su propia ropa — . Eres precioso. 

Las caricias continuaron, los besos y las palabras de amor mientras Harley se introducía con lentitud en el interior de Peter. Poco a poco, las palabras fueron reemplazadas por jadeos y gemidos a medida que el ritmo incrementaba hasta que ambos se corrieron, Harley en el interior de Peter y él sobre el traje de Spider-man.

— ¡Oh dios! ¿Cómo limpio esto a tiempo para devolverlo? — Peter se puso las manos a la cabeza. 

— No creo que se den cuenta, bebé. Mañana es domingo, seguro que no tiene que venir nadie a ver la exposición. 

Harley no dejó que Peter le diese más vueltas y lo guió hasta la bañera, donde ambos pasarían la próxima hora escuchando cualquier lista de reproducción en Spotify mientras se relajaban y regalaban besos casuales. 

Bonus:

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron a la hora de almorzar. Más por la necesidad de Peter de ingerir algo de comida que por querer despertarse. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de Vengadores no estaba en la cocina, solo Tony en el sofá.

— Ey, niños. Buenos días — saludó y apartó la mirada de la pantalla cuando Peter se acercó a abrazarle mientras Harley comenzaba a preparar el café y las tostadas — Pete, ¿has cogido tú el primer traje que te hice? 

Peter, quien hasta el momento había estado medio dormido, abrió los ojos al instante y se tensó. Entonces, recordó la versión que había acordado con Harley. 

— Sí, solo estaba algo nostálgico y quería usar ese traje. 

— ¿En serio? Friday me ha dicho que no saliste anoche a patrullar. 

Peter se vió nuevamente acorralado y comenzó a murmurar constantes excusas hasta que Harley apareció con un vaso de café con miel para su novio y lo sacó del apuro. 

— Quería revelarme que era Spider-man y lo hizo enseñándome el traje. 

— Oh, ya veo. — Tony seguía sin estar convencido, pero decidió no presionar más a sus chicos. — Solo devuelvelo cuanto antes, mañana hay un tour. 

— Sobre eso, puede que haya un problema. Se ensució. — Harley no pudo evitar la mirada traviesa que le dedicó a su novio, quien trataba de esconder su sonrojo con la taza.

— ¿Cómo..? No, espera. Prefiero no saberlo — Tony dijo mientras rezaba por no confirmar nunca la sospecha que tenía sobre qué había pasado con el traje y cómo se había "ensuciado" — . Solo tenedlo limpio para mañana por la tarde.

Tony se levantó y se fue murmurando sobre cómo no estaba listo para afrontar aquella situación, pesadillas sobre eso y algo respecto a Pepper. 

— Salvados — murmuró Harley mientras reía al ver a Peter suspirar. 

— Estoy seguro que lo sabe, no voy a poder mirar a Tony a los ojos el resto de la semana. 

Peter dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa de café mientras se echaba en el sofá cansado y avergonzado. 

— Entonces, ¿quieres que tenga una sala vacía para la reunión del martes? — Harley dijo con burla mientras veía a su novio adquirir una nueva tonalidad de rojo y no pudo evitar besarle con ternura.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y a todas,
> 
> Comenzamos con la Parkner Week 2019, establecida por el/la usuario parknerweek en tumblr.
> 
> He tenido suerte y he podido acabar el primer prompt a tiempo, pero no sé si podré publicar lo siguientes en la fecha correcta ya que he estado enferma y no he podido avanzar mucho. No obstante, voy a intentar completar los diez días de la Parkner Week porque esta pareja merece mucho más contenido del que tiene.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Un saludo!


End file.
